This invention relates to circuitry used in electronic flash units normally associated with the photographic arts.
More particularly, this invention concerns a circuit arrangement for charging a flash capacitor from a direct voltage source, which provides a voltage larger than the voltage for which the flash capacitor is designed.
Flash capacitors are generally designed for quite definite voltage values. These voltage values, however, can be different in different countries. For example, in Europe, the voltages of electrolytic flash capacitors are typically set at 360 volts, while in the United States, they are typically set at 510 volts. Thus, a problem exists when an operator tries to operate a flash unit containing a flash capacitor set at 510 volts when the flash capacitor is designed to operate at 360 volts.